gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
G-Saviour (Game)
セイバー |top= |romaji=Jī seibā |era=Universal Century |media=Game |episodes= |volumes= |japanese start=September 14, 2000 |japanese end= |english end= |platform=PlayStation 2 |producer= |publisher=Sunrise Interactive |magazine= |director= |music= |developer=Atelier-Sai }} セイバー|Jī Seibā|}} is a PlayStation 2 video game released in September, 2000 to promote the upcoming release of the film of the same name on Japanese television. The game's storyline takes place one year after the events of the movie and follows Reed Fox, a pilot of the Illuminati's Lightning Squad. Gameplay G-Saviour plays like an third-person shooter with an emphasis on locking and thrusting. Synopsis In the winter of U.C. 0223, following its victory over the Congressional Armed Forces (CAF) led by General Garneaux, Side 8 was recognized as an autonomous region by the CONSENT government. However, this caused strife amongst the other Sides still under CONSENT rule. Garneaux's confidant, Colonel Bais Bashing, began to develop "Project Raven" in order to enhance the military strength of the CAF. In U.C. 0224, the Illuminati launch the Lightning Squad, in response to this new threat. Story In U.C. 0224 the ''Lightning, the mothership of the Illuminati's Lightning Squad, moves into Earth's orbit. Its Commander Ben orders Asaka to make preparations for their mission. Asaka orders the G-Saviour to be equipped with its Terrain Mode module, but pilot Reed Fox reports that they are having mechanical trouble and cannot properly equip the G-Saviour for the mission. Commander Ben wants to go ahead with the mission without the G-Saviour, however Reed convinces them to let him launch in the G-Saviour's current Space Mode configuration. After some deliberation they agree and enter the Earth's atmosphere, beginning their operation. Arriving on Earth, the Lightning Squad moves towards Rio de Janeiro to take control of a spaceport from the CAF. Reed, in the G-Saviour Space Mode, launches and follows a waterway beneath an elevated highway towards the spaceport, which is already under attack by allied forces. Using the G-Saviour's superior mobility, Reed fights past the Bugu and turrets which heavily guard the approach to the spaceport. He reaches the base and enters the CAF's main Mobile Suit hangar where he encounters a blue Spearhead piloted by CAF pilot Klaus. Reed engages Klaus and defeats his Spearhead, capturing the spaceport. After successfully capturing the spaceport in Rio, the Lightning Squad sets course for Australia to resupply. Colonel Bais moves to intercept them en route with his special Gremly Sheep squad led by the sinister Black Suit. The Lightning Squad passes the remains of the colony dropped during the One Year War and think they can use it to take cover while they wait for their allies. Commander Ben sends Reed ahead in the G-Saviour (which is still stuck in Space Mode) to scout. As Reed enters the colony debris the Lightning detects a number of heat signatures at his position, and orders his return, but Reed refuses to turn back. Fighting the advancing CAF forces through the ruins of Sydney, Reed ascends the derelict colony cylinder where he encounters a new model mobile suit, the infamous "Black Suit" Raven. The Raven's pilot, Rysis, muses about how a delicate mobile suit as the G-Saviour could have such a formidable reputation, and how after engaging so many of his top troops it must be low on propellant. Reed and Rysis clash, but the Raven proves too formidable. However, before Reed is killed, the allies the Lightning Squad were anticipating arrive and manage to drive off Rysis, who bids goodbye to Reed by name as he withdraws, promising to settle the score down the line. Rescued by the unit of mass-produced J-SAVIOUR J-Saviours, the Lightning Squad is rescued, however the G-Saviour was heavily damaged. Two weeks later, the Lightning heads towards its next objective in Dry Valley. Reed leaves the medical bay and requests to sortie in a J-Saviour, since he believes the G-Saviour is still damaged, but Commander Ben denies the request and tells him about the G3-Saviour, which was rebuilt using new parts supplied by members of the supply team, one of whom was part of the G-Saviour's original design team. Reed is astonished by his new Mobile Suit and prepares to launch for the next mission, to destroy a large scale CAF power plant. With the Lightning and its troops providing a distraction, Reed is given a five minute window to attempt to infiltrate through the valley and reach the power plant. This proves easy for the rebuilt G3-Saviour with its increased speed and responsiveness. Entering the plant, Reed encounters a Spearhead (Cannon) piloted by Kite. Reed tells the remaining troops to surrender, but Kite refuses and is killed in a duel with the G3-Saviour. After capturing the power plant at Dry Valley, the Lightning Squad gets a brief respite. Reed ponders how Rysis, pilot of the Raven, knew his name. Asaka gets an emergency broadcast from Tokyo, where a coup d'état is reportedly happening involving a delegation visiting from Side 1 taken hostage. The Lightning Squad is ordered to rescue the delgation from Side 1, who are being held in the Tokyo Twin Towers. Reed launches in the G3-Saviour Intensive Attack Mode and cuts through Tokyo following the main highway. Reaching the towers, Reed encounters a soldier named Rite in a Bugu II, who gives an order for CAF troops to withdraw and rejoin with their Captain's unit. They leave behind a new model of unmanned mobile weapon, MW-Reid. Reed is disgusted they would leave him to fight soulless robots, and he dispatches the MW-Reid. With the towers secured, the Lightning moves in to begin assisting in the evacuation of the rescued delegation from Side 1. Their next planned action takes the Lightning Squad to Kilimanjaro, in Africa, where the CAF continues to develop the artificial intelligence for their Mobile Weapons programs. Commander Ben feels that destroying the base at Kilimanjaro will deal a significant blow to Project Raven. Reed can't help but be disgusted by the thought of mindless computers engaging in war. Asaka explains that the fortress at Kilimanjaro is protected by an energy shield, and that it is not assailable from air as long as the shield holds. Commander Ben believes they can use a ground supply route to enter the base and, once inside, destroy the shield generator. Reed is deployed in G3-Saviour Ground Attack Mode to infiltrate the supply route, with the rest of the Lightning Squad scheduled to attack the base ten minutes after his departure. Reed fights through the forces along the route through the snowy mountains and enters the fortress. Heading to the shield generator, Reed encounters its last line of defense, Winn who pilots a Spearhead (Ballistics Type). They clash in the generator, and Reed defeats Winn and destroys the shield generator. With the shield downed, the Lightning Squad are able to unleash a full force attack on the Kilimanjaro Fortress, dealing massive damage to it and setting back the AI development of Project Raven. As they depart and head towards Europe, the squad receives information from Illuminati agents regarding a secret Mobile Suit R&D facility in the area. Commander Ben notes that the mobile suits being developed at the base aren't being sent to the main CAF forces, and they believe it may be connected to the forces that attempted the coup in Tokyo. The Lightning Squad decide to strike and destroy the factory, which is hidden beneath a large satellite that fell from the sky in a war 70 years prior. The crew remark how unsettling the area is, but they put it aside as they prepare to attack. Reed enters the crashed wreckage, and battles his way to an old elevator. As the elevator rises through the facility, he wonders about an apprentice Mobile Suit pilot named Race that once served under him who predicted the future of Mobile Suit warfare would one day be computerized, and wonders what became of him. When the elevator reaches its destination, he finds that the facility is empty, except for two MW Reid, which were waiting for him as a trap. After tough battle he destroys the two mobile weapons and withdraws, worrying the AI of the mobile weapons is becoming even more like humans, but totally lacking in emotion. Another attempted coup occurs in Tokyo, and the Lightning Squad are re-mobilized. The CAF forces in Tokyo have been destroyed, and radicals amongst the Gremly Sheep have assumed control. With the coup gaining momentum as other CAF bases swear allegiance, the Lightning Squad moves to return to Tokyo. In the G3-Saviour, Reed fights through the damaged streets of Tokyo, which are rampant with mobile weapons. He is intercepted by the same Bugu II from the last time he was in Tokyo. The pilot calls out Reed's name, and Reed wants to know how he knows it. The man in the Bugu II introduces himself as Major Richard Rite, a Vice Captain amongst the Gremly Sheep, and he demands to know of Reed's relationship with Captain Rysis. Reed says he doesn't know him, but Rite thinks that's wrong since Rysis so admired his fighting style. This insults Reed, since he was completely beaten in their fight in Australia, and he says he doesn't know Rysis, but Rite declares it doesn't really matter, as he intends to finish him off to prove his true power to Rysis. The result of the duel is Rite's defeat, and as his Bugu II explodes the Raven passes by in Mobile Armor mode, ejecting a flight booster as it circles the building. Rysis lands the Raven in front of Reed, noticing his G-Saviour seems enhanced from their last encounter. Reed demands to know who Rysis really is, and how he knows him. Rysis says he could never forget his fighting style, as his former teacher always remarked about it. Reed asks him if he means Race, but Rysis says he has no idea who that is, and asks who Reed really is, sounding confused. Rysis begins to babble, doubting that Reed even survived their original meeting. Rysis withdraws, puzzled, leaving Reed even more confused than before, and he stands watching as the Gremly Sheep fleets withdraw from Tokyo. With Tokyo liberated, the Lightning Squad pursue the Gremly Sheep down the Pacific. With Project Raven set back by the Lightning Squad's actions, Colonel Bais instead diverts all assets to strengthening the Gremly Sheep to defeat the Lightning Squad. They track Rysis back to Australia, where he and Reed first had their duel in the ruins of the sunken colony. As they prepare for what they think may be the battle to end the conflict, Reed asks Asaka to look into the whereabouts of his old pilot trainee, Race Patrick, and she says she will. Arriving at the colony wreck the crew of the Lightning plan to have the J-Saviours attack from the outside while Reed enters to attack the enemy headquarters. As he prepares to sortie, Reed worries that he may have to face his old fried. After Reed launches, Commander Ben reveals that the information regarding Race Patrick was sent directly to him due to the sensitivity of the information. Asaka is worried that Race may actually be Rysis, but Ben declares that it is impossible, because Race Patrick was already deceased. The information states that Race was killed in a suspected training accident. But the informants state that the accident was covered up by the CAF, and since the reports are riddled with discrepancies they speculated that it may not have been an accident, but an intentional murder carried out by Rysis. But they don't know who the pilot of the Black Suit, Rysis, actually is or what role he plays in Project Raven, but they have faith that Reed may unwittingly get to the bottom of it. Inside the colony ruins, Reed is confronted by Rysis. Reed demands to finish what they started, so that their Mobile Weapon conspiracy will die with him. Rysis is amused by the term Mobile Weapon, and tells Reed to prepare to feel the power of Project Raven. Reed calls out to Race, but Rysis declares that he is not Race, and that he will fix the errors he made in the past. Reed pursues the Raven through the colony, vowing to help straighten out his old friend who has gone astray. Reaching the point in the colony where he first encountered the Raven, he finds Rysis awaiting him. Rysis remarks that Reed's unit must be one of the G-Saviour series, noting that John's craftsmanship is as remarkable as ever, but says it is still inferior to the Raven. Reed asks Race what happened, but Rysis says that he is not Race, and Reed says he will force it out of him, that although they both know each other's piloting styles, Reed will show that he is still the teacher. Reed fights Rysis to a standstill, and Rysis declares that he's never been backed into a corner like this. Large-scale beam cannon fire from the battle outside the colony begins to tear through the structure, and it begins to collapse. As the colony falls apart the Raven escapes to one of the Gremly Sheep's battleships, but Reed pursues him yet again and confronts him on the deck. Rysis feels it will make a fitting place for their final duel, and when Reed asks if Race will come to his senses, Rysis tells him that Race is already dead. Reed is taken aback, and the two continue their fight. Reed bests the Raven once more, dealing a killing blow to its cockpit and it collapses onto its knees, critically damaged. Reed says that with that fighting skill, there is no way that the Raven's pilot could be anyone but Race, and he silently asks for forgiveness as fire rips through the Raven's cockpit. Suddenly, a voice calls out to Reed through the wreckage. Reed asks how Race could still be alive, but the disturbed voice declares that it is invincible. Reed is amazed that the Raven can still be moving, wondering if its cockpit was in a different location. The voice from the Raven begins to vocalize a self-diagnostic process, and deletes the word Race from its memory, before resolving to delete the enemy. An outraged Reed now realizes that the Raven has been a Mobile Weapon the entire time. The damaged Raven rises and transforms to its Mobile Armor form and renews its attacks on the G3-Saviour. In desperation the Raven crashes into the G-Saviour as Reed lands the final blow. Reed marvels at what a nightmare the Raven is, how it can execute commands with no sympathy, wondering how Race could have thought to design such a heartless machine, and what it has resulted in. As the Raven explodes, the battleship they were battling on also begins to explode. The crippled G-Saviour will not respond and is caught up in the explosions as Reed yells for it to move, knowing that he promised he would return for coffee with Asaka. Back on the Lightning, Asaka relays a call for a ceasefire from the CAF. Colonel Bias, the leader of the coup attempts had been detained, and the main armed forces of CONSENT are on their way to the area. Commander Ben gives an order for all Lightning Squad units to return, and for their ships to vacate the area. Ben asks what the status of Reed is, and Asaka says that they lost contact with him. Ben is sure that he will return, and Asaka says me must because he promised he would, and he always keeps his word. Commander Ben declares that the Lightning will remain in the area until Reed returns while the rest of the units withdraw. A weak radio signal comes through as Reed signals his return approach, and the crew welcome him back. As Commander Ben congratulates everyone on a successful operation, Asaka gives Reed the cup of coffee she promised him and the Lightning sets course for a bar in New York City. Later, over a private cup of coffee, Asaka starts to try to tell Reed about Race, but Reed tells her not to bother, because it's all over now. After the war, Commander Bais's ambitions for power are defeated, and Project Raven dies with them. The CONSENT government begins to try to rebalance its power in the aftermath. Characters Illuminati *Reed Fox *Asaka Field *Ben Bolt *John Saviour (mentioned) CONSENT *Rysis *Race Patrick *Colonel Bais Bashing *Major Richard Rite *Klaus Barrod *Kite Goldman *Winn *General Garneaux (mentioned) Mechanics Illuminati Mobile Weapons *G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Origin Mode **G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Space Mode **G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Mode *G3-Saviour **G3-Saviour Ground-Attack Mode **G3-Saviour Intensive-Attack Mode *J-SAVIOUR J-Saviour **J-SAVIOUR J-Saviour High-Mobility Mode Vehicles and Support Units *Lightning CONSENT (Congress of Settlement Nations) Mobile Weapons *Bugu II *CAMS-14 MS-Raid *CAMW-14 MW-Raid *CAMS-15 Raven *CCMS-03 Bugu *CCMS-04 Spearhead **Spearhead (Ballistic Type) **Spearhead (Cannon Type) Vehicles and Support Units *Gremly Sheep Gallery G-Saviour Game Cover (Front).jpg G-Saviour Game Cover (Back).jpg G-Saviour Game Poster.jpg G-saviour game.jpeg|Mechanical works and game information. G-Saviour (Game).jpg G-Saviour CG Game 007.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 008.jpg|Gremly Sheep mobile suits. G-Saviour CG Game 009.jpg|A squad of J-Saviours. G-Saviour CG Game 010.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 017.jpg|G3-Saviour close-up. G-Saviour CG Game 018.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 020.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 027.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 029.jpg G-Saviour CG Game 030.jpg G-Saviour (PS2 Game) Opening Movie|Opening cinematic. Notes & Trivia *The G-Saviour Terrain Mode and base J-Saviour can be unlocked as playable units. **Completing the story on Normal difficulty with A rank or higher unlocks the G-Saviour Space Mode for all stages. **Completing the story on Hard difficulty unlocks the G3-Saviour for all stages. **Completing the story on Hard difficulty using the G-Saviour Space Mode unlocks the G-Saviour Terrain Mode. **Completing the story on Hard difficulty with A rank or higher unlocks the J-Saviour. *There are several Easter eggs hidden throughout the game: **In chapter 2, a MS-05B Zaku I and MSM-07 Z'Gok can be seen inside the dropped colony. **In chapter 6, a MA-05 Bigro and ''Musai''-class warship can be found inside Angel Halo. There is also a giant stone statue resembling the MSM-04 Acguy's head. *During the development of the game 1/72 scratch-built Gunpla models were created by Atelier-Sai based on lineart by Kunio Okawara. These models were then used as a design reference for the in-game CGI models. See also *G-Saviour for PS2 Original Soundtrack - The original soundtrack for this game. *G-Saviour - The film preceding this game's events. External links *http://mahq.net/mecha/gundam/g-saviour-game/index.htm